


The Next Best Thing

by Scrabbles



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Post Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/pseuds/Scrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз в неделю Роман приходит к Дестини искать Шелли... и того, в ком нуждается больше всего. Питера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Best Thing

Неделя от субботы до субботы пролетает незаметно. Кажется, они виделись только позавчера, но, когда Дестини открывает дверь, на пороге стоит Роман Годфри с коробкой сладостей и бутылкой дорогого вина. Как-то в начале их еженедельных сеансов Роман предложил заплатить ей деньгами или авансом прислать грузовик с конфетами и текилой. Тогда-то гадалка и убедилась, что он не утратил чувство юмора. 

Дестини ждет его визитов. Так время идет быстрее, разделенное на равные отрезки. 

Волна удушливого июльского жара врывается в комнату, и цыганка поспешно захлопывает за Романом дверь. Их руки соприкасаются на мгновение, когда гадалка принимает подарки. Дестини ждет знакомого электрического разряда, удара, от которого темнеет в глазах и перехватывает дыхание. Но видения решают повременить, не обрушиваться сразу лавиной предчувствий и воспоминаний. 

Сегодня тьма в глазах Романа сияет особенно ярко. Нет, причиной послужили не события в Институте или очередная интрига Ордена. Это жажда получить недостижимое стала настолько сильной, что наедине с Дестини Роман не может, не хочет или не считает нужным ее скрывать. 

\- Кого мы ищем? – задает цыганка ритуальный вопрос.

\- Шелли, - отвечает Годфри. 

Дестини кажется, с его губ было готово слететь другое имя. 

Роман заходит в комнату, осматривается. Привычка, которой три месяца от роду. Такова новая жизнь Романа Годфри – в окружении врагов, в ожидании удара. И лишь когда в живых не останется ни одного адепта Ордена, Роман, отточив инстинкты хищника, перестанет оглядываться через плечо.

Цыганка не стала зажигать свечи. Комнату освещает тусклая лампа – просто электричество, ничего нарочито таинственного, никакой игры на публику. Карты и хрустальный шар убраны в сторону. Атрибуты, призванные произвести впечатление на несведущих посетителей, остались без дела. 

Они садятся за стол друг напротив друга. Роман так не похож на остальных ее клиентов. К Дестини приходят обычные люди со своими надуманными проблемами, платят сотню-другую и получают искусно разыгранное представление. В этом нет обмана, всего лишь сила внушения, творящая чудеса. Настоящая цыганская магия – для избранных. Для тех, кто действительно в ней нуждается. Таких, как Роман Годфри. Но иногда магия оказывается бессильна найти того, кто не хочет быть найденным.

\- Я не вижу. Не вижу их обоих.

Дестини отдает медальон Роману. Серебряная цепочка змейкой сворачивается на его ладони.

\- Ты бы все равно не сказала, - с едва скрываемым разочарованием произносит Годфри.

Цыганка понимает, почему ему так неприятно ее молчание. Сейчас Роман один против всего мира, и искренность Дестини послужила бы доказательством ее лояльности. Гадалка на его стороне, но, даже если бы она и нашла Питера, ни единым словом, ни единым жестом она бы не выдала этого.

\- Роман, не смотри на меня так. - Дестини накрывает его руку своей ладонью.

\- Прости. - В голосе Годфри не слышно сожаления. 

Желание контролировать и обладать исходит от Романа оглушающей волной, заслоняя все остальные эмоции. С каждым разом Дестини все сложнее читать его. Если не снять напряжение, головная боль на остаток дня обеспечена. Иногда за дар приходится расплачиваться весьма неприятными последствиями.

\- Входит в привычку? 

\- Ненавижу ложь, - резко отвечает Роман.

\- И поэтому принуждаешь всех говорить правду?

Ему удалось обмануть всех вокруг. Высокомерие и тщательно поддерживаемая иллюзия хладнокровия хорошо скрывали, что от срыва Годфри отделяло гораздо меньше, чем он мог себе представить. 

Ему ведь совсем не с кем поделиться, но причина его откровенности не в этом. Он цепляет своей показной искренностью, вовлекает, притягивает, заставляет сочувствовать. Иногда Дестини думает, что Роман перейдет черту и попытается разговорить ее силой. Может быть, если бы он мог загипнотизировать ее и заставить забыть, он бы так и сделал, но его дар не в ладах с ее магией. И Питер слишком дорог ему, чтобы при попытке вернуть потерять его навсегда. Привязанность Романа к ее брату служит ей надежной защитой. Роман никогда сознательно не причинит ей вред. Но даже если он и потеряет контроль, Дестини далеко не так беззащитна, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

\- Тебе не нужно лгать. Достаточно промолчать. 

Опять тот же взгляд – тяжелый, давящий, больной. Дестини с трудом выдерживает его.

\- Я не могу решать за Питера.

Это справедливый, весомый аргумент, но для Романа он неубедителен.

\- Я должен его найти. Мы всегда защищаем своих.

\- Питер – свой? Кто он для тебя? – осторожно спрашивает цыганка.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я произнес вслух? Ты ведь все знаешь сама. Знала с самого начала.

Жажда, как неизлечимая болезнь, сжигает Романа изнутри. Это расплата за все то, что досталось ему безвозмездно и безнаказанно. Годфри почти не имеет слабостей, но вот оно, его уязвимое место. Питер.

\- Хочешь сказать, рядом с тобой ему будет безопаснее? Ты ведь не поэтому его ищешь.

\- Не только поэтому, - легко соглашается Роман.

\- Мне нельзя вмешиваться. Все должно идти своим чередом. 

\- Из-за меня с ним не произойдет ничего плохого? Ты что-то видишь и поэтому молчишь?

\- Я не умею предсказывать будущее на заказ. Видения приходят сами.

\- Если увидишь, что ему грозит опасность, скажешь мне?

\- Ох, Роман… 

Дестини протягивает руку и касается его лица. Роман вздрагивает, но не пытается ее остановить. Сидит неподвижно, никак не реагируя на неожиданное вторжение в личное пространство. Дестини захлестывает волна жалости и почти материнской нежности, и на мгновение она позволяет себе забыться. Гладит по волосам – как он коротко подстригся, чтобы выглядеть старше. Роман закрывает глаза, замирает, и пульсация в крови медленно успокаивается, замедляется, исчезает. Как ему хочется сейчас вырезать Орден, вырвать горло каждому, кто угрожает жизни Питера, и триумфально преподнести оборотню эту жертву – смотри, на что я готов ради тебя! Но волк не оценит, побежит еще быстрее, еще дальше, и Роман сдерживается, балансирует на тонкой грани, чтобы не отпугнуть, не отвратить Питера. Роман никогда не отличался терпением, и теперь хождение по краю пропасти становится мучительней с каждым днем.

\- Я не позволю ничему плохому случиться с ним, - произносит Годфри, будто пытаясь убедить самого себя.

Роман совсем не умеет ждать, а то, чего он желает больше всего на свете, ему не подвластно. Вместе с жаждой усиливается и тревога за Питера. Времени с перерождения прошло мало, и ощущение хрупкости и уязвимости живых существ еще не притупилось.

\- Ты сможешь защитить его от себя? – мягко спрашивает Дестини и встречает обжигающий, мгновенно вспыхнувший яростью взгляд. Роман зол сам на себя, на свою беспомощность. Несмотря на весь арсенал своих новых возможностей в этой ситуации он ничего не может сделать.

\- Ты что-то знаешь, - бросает Годфри привычное обвинение.

\- Ты можешь контролировать все вокруг, но только не себя. Все в свое время. Не торопи события. 

Роман и раньше ломал все, что пытался взять под свое влияние. После превращения это ему частично удалось, но рядом не осталось никого, кто мог бы стать невольной жертвой. И пусть их встреча неизбежна, чем позже она произойдет и чем лучше Роман научится владеть собой, тем меньше пострадает Питер.

\- Питер большой мальчик. Он может за себя постоять, - напоминает Дестини.

\- В прошлый раз у него не было шансов. 

\- Орден больше не будет преследовать его?

\- Нет. Охотники мертвы. И теперь у Ордена есть дела поважнее. - Хищная ухмылка Годфри не оставляет сомнений, чем именно так занят Орден. Сначала они недооценили Романа, а потом стало поздно. 

\- Тогда о чем ты беспокоишься?

\- Я видел, как он умер. Второй раз чудо не случится.

Образ прежнего Романа еще свеж в памяти. Сходство такое сильное, что от одной мысли об этом у Дестини сжимается сердце. Может быть, Питер ушел еще и по этой причине? Чтобы запомнить Романа таким, каким он был до изменения? Нет, Питер не настолько наивен, чтобы надеяться, будто никогда не вернется в Хемлок Гроув, но после смерти Леты утратить еще и Романа для него было бы слишком тяжело.

\- Вы оба боитесь потерять друг друга. И взрослеете слишком быстро.

\- Именно поэтому он и уехал. Сбежал, даже не попрощавшись, - усмехается Роман.

\- Именно поэтому, - кивает Дестини. – Дай ему время. Помнишь, я сказала, что не могу помочь тебе?

\- Ты для меня неподходящее лекарство, - повторяет Годфри ее фразу.

\- Забудь об этом. – Цыганка встает, обходит стол и садится к Роману на колени. 

Годфри вздрагивает, зеленые глаза удивленно распахиваются – и в них больше нет тьмы, только быстро тающее неверие. Губы расплываются в улыбке, руки уверенно, привычно обхватывают женское тело.

\- Обычно я приказываю людям забыть.

\- У меня нет твоего дара, но есть другие таланты, - доверительно сообщает Дестини. 

\- И какие же? – принимает игру Годфри. Роман вступает на знакомую территорию и преображается, с жадностью отзываясь на прикосновение. У него было все, кроме того, что он не мог получить или не смел пожелать. Когда священная жрица спускается по ступеням храма и добровольно отдает себя, разве можно отказаться? И не так важно, что у ее подарка привкус жертвенности и жалости.

\- Я не смогу вылечить тебя, но тебе станет легче. Когда-то я любила такого, как ты. Я знаю, как доставить тебе удовольствие.

На жилете слишком много пуговиц, а под ним еще и рубашка. Цыганка не спеша расправляется с пуговицами, распахивает рубашку и целует шрам на груди Романа. Прикосновение теплых, мягких губ неожиданно сменяется холодной твердостью стали. Дестини с улыбкой демонстрирует Роману бритву, которая совсем недавно лежала во внутреннем кармане его пиджака. 

Роман готов отдать ей должное. Пусть она гадалка, практикующая цыганскую магию. Пусть Питер каждое полнолуние превращается в волка. Руманчеки не обделены сверхъестественными силами, но оба не чураются ярмарочных трюков, ведь каждый цыган – фокусник, и об этом не стоит забывать. 

\- Это у вас семейное? – спрашивает Роман, когда к нему возвращается дар речи.

\- Любовь к упырям или умение доставлять удовольствие? – смеется гадалка.

\- Чувство юмора, - фыркает Годфри и притягивает Дестини к себе.

Он поднимается и переносит девушку на диван. Футболка и шорты Дестини летят вслед за его одеждой на пол. Обнаженный по пояс, с растрепанными волосами, Роман очень похож на себя прежнего.

\- Прости, что я – не он, - успевает прошептать цыганка.

Эта часть его наследия Дестини нравится гораздо больше. Главное, разделять магнетическое притяжение его нечеловеческой природы и самого Романа. Не терять голову и не забывать, кто он такой. Однажды она дала этот совет Питеру, поделилась вековой мудростью своего народа и собственным горьким опытом. Во второй раз она не угодит в ту же ловушку. Она просто поможет Роману совладать с собой и получит заслуженную награду. В конце концов, одного вина и конфет явно недостаточно за ее труды. Да и служить якорем для человечности Романа, пока Питера нет рядом, – ее обязанность. Больше некому.


End file.
